


Indirect Kiss

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Failed attempts, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Snogging, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie is concerned about the Doctor not showing enough affection for her daughter. The Doctor is determined to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 16





	Indirect Kiss

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day fourteen**

**Indirect Kiss**

“Doctor?”

“Hm?” He looked at her from under the TARDIS' console.

“Am I bothering you?”

He got up from the floor and shook away all the dust. “No, never! You are the most precious, the most wonderful- Where have you got this insane idea from?”

Rose bit her lip. “Mum keeps saying we’re… you’re-”

He sighed. “Oh, Jackie. It's always about her. What is it now? Are our visits too scarce? Am I too alien for her liking?”

“She thinks you should be more affectionate with me, since we're a couple-”

“Ha. Have you tried telling her it's none of her business?”

“Yes, many times! But you know Mum.”

“Brilliant. Finally, we'll have a chance to snog to our hearts' desire! In front of Jackie Tyler!”

_ You don't know what her reaction is going to be! _

“I am willing to take chances. At the very worst, she's going to throw us out.”

“You don't look too much against the possibility, Doctor!”

“Do I look like I'm expecting for Jackie Tyler to ask us to leave?”

“Yes, preferably the second we're there,” Rose rolled her eyes at him thoughtfully.

The Doctor gulped. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Like a book,” she teased him.

He sighed. “Why am I not surprised?”

“You shouldn't be. I know you.”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed at her. “Should we warn Jackie about our visit? Or would you rather we stayed here for another hour, doing things immensely more pleasant than visiting your mother?” The Doctor was clutching at straws.

Rose inhaled, ready for anything. “First, we show our passionate love to her by snogging incessantly. What then?”

“Then, if all goes well, she will ask us to leave.”

“What if she doesn't?”

“You still have your room there. We could always-”

She rolled her eyes at him, incredulous. “Making love inside my room is unfathomably… risky, with the walls being paper-thin, but with Mum being present in the flat? Is this some undiscovered fetish of yours?”

The Doctor blushed. “No! Not at all! I am trying to find ways to be asked out of your mother's. That's all!”

“What if she starts seeing you as some sex addict?”

“It won't come to that, I assure you,” he kissed her sweetly, before directing the TARDIS to Jackie's.

Jackie Tyler didn't bat an eye at her daughter and her alien bloke sharing wet kisses. She didn't react negatively, even when the snogging has visibly become… nothing but an invitation to proceed inside a bedroom. 

The only thing reminding Jackie

“My dears. Now that I think of it, as much as I love seeing you two kiss, I think you should stick to indirect kisses when outside. We're in England. Our culture doesn't usually accept losing ourselves in waves of passion.”

Rose stared at Jackie. 

”Go, go,” she giggled. ”I know what you two have been trying to do. But making Jackie Tyler uncomfortable is a tougher task than you think.“

Both Rose and the Doctor have been stunned.

_ I can see where your wild side comes from, love. _


End file.
